The invention pertains to digital data processing and, more particularly, to methods and apparatus that utilize digital data processors and networks to facilitate the collection and transfer of information from persons who have that information to those who have requested it.
The Internet has revolutionized the manner in which information is distributed. Publishing houses and other media organizations rely on it to reach large audiences at a low cost. Individuals have benefited, as well, from rookie “bloggers” to well-credentialed pundits, all of who use this global network to reach millions of readers worldwide.
The Internet is not only a publication medium. It has also become one of the most widely used research sources. Websites such as Wikipedia are a regular stopping point of students and professionals doing research, often replacing more traditional resources, e.g., brick-and-mortar libraries.
Although the Internet represents a publication and research medium unparalleled in history, it provides no ready mechanism for bringing people who want specific items of information together with those who have it. Thus, for example, a journalist who uses the Internet to research a story must rely on a search engine to find web sites of potential interest and, then, must scour those sites for relevant nuggets of information. Even with the most advanced search engines, this is still a hit or miss proposition, at best.
Likewise, individuals who have information that is valuable to others may not know it. For example, a blogger who publishes daily on politics would not be expected to write anything in his blog about a traffic accident he witnessed. Yet, details about which car ran the red light or turned without a signaling might be of vital interest to a reporter or detective—perhaps, even one who regularly reads the political blog!
An object of the invention is to provide improved methods and apparatus for digital data processing.
A further object of the invention is to provide such methods and apparatus as utilize digital data processors and networks to facilitate the collection and transfer of information from persons who have that information to those who have requested it.
A related object of the invention is to provide such methods and apparatus as facilitate generating and distributing information queries, as well as returning relevant responses.
A further related object is to provide such methods and apparatus as facilitate the exchange of information between persons who have it and those who need it.
A still further object of the invention is to provide such methods and apparatus as facilitate news and other reporting.